


Specials

by cowboykylux



Series: Sevier Twins AU [3]
Category: Midnight Special (2016), Paterson (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Twins, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Grocery Shopping, Sevier Twins AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:02:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25591726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cowboykylux/pseuds/cowboykylux
Summary: A very fluffy look at grocery shopping with your boyfriends, Paul & Paterson
Relationships: Paterson (Paterson)/Reader, Paul Sevier/Reader, Paul Sevier/Reader/Paterson (Paterson)
Series: Sevier Twins AU [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1854871
Kudos: 6





	Specials

It’s one of your favorite days with the boys, grocery shopping. You go every Sunday right when the sales switch over and there’s all sorts of new displays for the week. Paul drives, because Pat spends all his time driving and you like to be lazy when you can, but he’s a good driver, so no one minds. You’re excited, the little list in your hand creased from accidentally clenching tightly around it. It’s not a particularly exciting week ahead of you or anything, you just _love_ spending time at the grocery store with Paul and Paterson because, well, they’re just so sweet to you.

“Ready?” You ask them, turning around to smile at Paterson, making him reach forward and pinch your cheek.

“Mhm.” He smiles back, and you look to Paul as if to say _let’s do this._

Paul parks and you hop out of the passenger seat, Paterson opening the door for you like a gentleman with a soft smile. He’s in charge of the re-usable bags that get stashed underneath the cart, the cart which Paul pushes around. He gets it now, sanitizes the long push handle and you begin your adventure up and down the aisles.

Your first stop is always the sales, because really that’s what you’re there for. Sometimes it’s half-off, sometimes it’s buy-one-get-one-free, and you cannot pass up a good bargain. The three of you aren’t particularly low on funds, you and Paul both have high paying jobs with good benefits, it’s one of the ways Paterson doesn’t have to worry about his poetry, can drive his beloved route with little anxiety. But still, a sale is a sale, and there’s no sense in wasting money if you can buy double for the price of one!

Paterson doesn’t let go of your hand for most of the trip through the grocery store, content to be led around wherever you want to go; he gives your hand small soft squeezes when he points out stuff on the shelves that he knows you need. Paul follows behind you, occasionally sneaking things into the cart that he hopes you don’t notice. You always do, of course, and you always tease him about it good-naturedly when you get to the check-out lane.

“Oh shit, we passed the milk and I totally forgot we were out.” You stop in your tracks, making Paul accidentally bump into you with an apology.

“I’ll go get it.” Paterson bites at his lip with wide eager eyes, as if running this small errand is his most treasured mission. The second you nod, he’s leaning down to kiss your cheek and he’s off, long legs carefully carrying him through the aisles.

“Is that getting too heavy?” You ask Paul, taking the opportunity to link your arm through his as he slowly pushes the cart, lazily walking with you.

“No, I can manage it.” Paul says softly, his glasses slipping down his nose when he leans in to kiss you softly on the lips. There’s no one in the aisle, it’s too early in the day on a Sunday still for it to be crowded, that’s one of the reasons why you like going. Paul tucks you under his arm, cages your body between the cart and his stomach, sweetly teasing in your ear, “Why, do you want to try?”

“Could I? Just for fun?” You grin up at him, earning yourself another kiss on the lips before Paul steps away, giving you free control of the cart. Except, when you push it, the damn thing doesn’t even budge, so heavy that you have to actually exert some force to get it to go forward. You laugh in disbelief, “Oh my god Paul! Why didn’t you say something?”

“It’s fine, really. I like getting to use these muscles, they don’t get much action at work.” He grins and cages you in again, his big hands resting next to yours on the push handle, and you melt into his embrace, let him kiss at your cheek.

“You could use those muscles on me,” You wink, licking your lips and speaking lowly, “Later tonight.”

“Oh yeah?” Paul asks, breathless and interested. He’s already beginning to blush, and you think the look is so handsome on him.

“Mhm, I was thinking about making…eggplant.” You waggle an eyebrow, and Paul lets out a knowing laugh at that, nervous and shy, biting at the inside of his cheek so he’s not grinning like a loon.

Just then, Paterson returns with a couple cartons of milk. You each have your own preferences, so you each get your own half gallon and it only weighs down the cart further. Paterson must have heard the last bit, because he’s already stealing you away from his brother and slinging his arm around your waist.

“You do love eggplant, don’t you.” He ever so playfully tsks his teeth, making Paul grin some more.

“It’s my favorite. I could have it for every meal – breakfast lunch and dinner.” You nod, leading the twins down to the produce aisle. All your teasing isn’t for nothing, you have been wanting to make eggplant parm for a while, so why not kill two birds with one stone?

“What about dessert?” Paul asks, and you hum in thought as you all browse the fruits and vegetables that are set up so nicely.

“I don’t know, can you make eggplant sweet?” You ask with mock innocence.

“Maybe if you mix it with…cucumber.” Paterson pulls out a long cucumber from a neatly stacked pile, and the three of you can’t help but need to cover your mouths with your hands to not laugh so openly.

“This is a pretty big cucumber.” You say as though you’re heavily impressed, before licking your lips, eyes sparkling with mirth, cheeks hurting from how much you smile when you’re with them.

“Mine’s bigger.” Paul whispers in your ear as he pushes the cart past you and makes you gasp and swat his arm playfully.

“What else is on the list?” You roll your eyes, knowing that if you don’t get what you came here for soon, the store will start to fill up and then you won’t be able to get away with these little displays so easily.

“I don’t know but we should add chocolates, strawberries, cherries, and whipped cream.” Paterson says nonchalantly, making you and Paul exchange eager glances at one another and nodding in agreement.

“I love the way you boys think.” You sigh happily, leaning up to kiss each of them on the cheek.

With your cart full and Paterson’s hand safely back in yours, with the two of them making it a competition to see who could carry in the most in a single trip, you can’t help but think that grocery shopping with them really is a special treat.

And when you suck their cocks so well that they cry for you, and they spray whipped cream all over your tits before licking it up and sucking on your nipples, you just can’t wait to see what specials there’ll be next week.


End file.
